100 Themes Challenge
by amazingtofu
Summary: I'm doing the 100 Themes Challenge... mostly short chapters... they're all Harry Potter with quite a few about Draco/Blacks and the Weasleys ... But the first chapter isn't about anything really...
1. Introduction

Introduction:

What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from. (I stole that from someone… I don't remember who)

Well, since I call this the beginning and the quote above says that means it's the end, I guess I'm done!

Anyways…

Hmm, where do I begin?

Let's see, well, I was born…

Maybe that's too far back…

Let's go with last weekend, I got bored... so I decided to why not do the 100 Themes Challenge?

Can you think of a reason? Neither could I, so I printed out the list.

Okay, here's the deal… some stories will be depressing and others funny. They're gonna be Harry Potter, cause that's my obsession and writing that is the only way I can produce the bullshit that gets me through school… sigh… stupid essays. Honestly, who wants to write about the Romanticism in Frankenstein or how Heathcliff is a Byronic Hero?

If you want to know what the themes are then Google it or check my profile…

Most chapters will be pretty short unless I have a random burst of inspiration that takes a bunch of space to get out…

Now find something better to do with your life… read chapter 2, check out my other stories (hint hint), or I don't know, do your homework if all else fails (right…).

Also, make sure you read the 100 Themes Challenge that focid360 is doing, she has a different style of writing than I do, is an amazing friend, and is also a bit nicer… and of course she's the one who talked me into doing this thing… Anyways… go read…


	2. Love

**Don't worry. There's a Harry Potter part, but first my little rant on love.**

Love

"Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep… wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you're in sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you… The one who turns to his friends and says, 'that's her'" I got that in a email and thought it was sweet… that's who I'm waiting for anyways…

Sigh, so many types of love: puppy love (which apparently doesn't involve puppies), unrequited love, true love…

It's a fickle thing… once you have it you have to be careful not to lose it… "The only way to receive love is to give it and the only way to lose love is to hold too tight" (I don't know who said that…)

Anyways, as you walk through the halls of my high school you always see people making out… I wonder, do they love each other or do they just want to get into each other's pants?

My mom once said, "I'm married, I don't believe in true love."

But she's wrong (and slightly crazy, but that's another story). And I'm not saying that in a weak voice where I hope someone agrees with me. I'm saying it in a confident voice because there aren't many things I believe in.

I don't believe in government (no matter who's in charge there's always corruption somewhere), I don't believe in organized religion (I can pray just as well at home as in a church), and I don't believe that I really need to know how to diagram a sentence or multiply matrices.

But I do believe in true love…

It's one of the few things left in our world that can't be desecrated or ruined.

It's pure and whole and represents all that's good in this cruel, unfair world.

I don't care if it's a guy and a girl, two guys, or two girls (that's none of my, or anybody else's, business), it's beautiful.

Two people who love each other. Two people who might argue but they always make up. Two people who are physically attracted to each other, but still love each other and have plenty to talk about when their looks are gone. Two people who just simply and truly LOVE each other.

THAT is one of the most amazing things in the world.

Hell, it's LOVE…

**Yes, I believe in true love...**

"I love you Draco."

He pushed her away. "No, no you don't."

"Really? How would you know? I love you."

"Listen Astoria, I know we're about to be married, but that doesn't mean anything."

"I know that this was arranged and that neither of us wanted this. But dammit, I love you… and don't worry, you'll love me."

"Malfoys don't love," Draco quoted his father quietly.

"Guess what Draco? Rules are made to be broken."

"Some rules are concrete; some rules can never be changed or broken."

"Right. Like the Golden Rule… but most rules, can be broken. Are you honestly going to tell me that nobody in your family has ever loved anything?"

Draco started to answer, but Astoria cut him off. "If you're going to tell me that they don't, you're a liar. Someone, somewhere, at some time, has loved."

"No, it's a finite rule Astoria. My grandparents didn't love each other, my parents didn't love each other, and we won't love each other. Some things never change."

She smiled, just a little. "And some things desperately need to change." And she left, she had better things to do than argue with her dense husband.

Draco rolled his eyes. He didn't know why she insisted on being so stubborn. He headed up to his office to try and get some work done.

After about an hour his mother came in. "Hello Draco." She gave him a quick hug.

"Hello Mother. How have you been?"

"I'm doing fine, dear. But I don't think you're doing nearly as well."

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching his mother shrewdly.

"Well, you seem to have told your wife that you don't love her and never will. That's not a good thing dear."

"Malfoys don't love," he said, getting annoyed. When were people going to drop this whole love thing? It was stupid.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. All people love."

"Father's the one who said it."

"Dear, your father is an idiot. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but he had no idea what he was talking about most of the time. And don't let him fool you, he loves me."

"Then why did he tell me that love was a weakness?"

"Did you not hear me just say that he's an idiot?" She sighed, "He was trying to prepare you to be a Death Eater, the Dark Lord did not appreciate love. The Dark Lord was wrong about that as well. Love is not a weakness, it's never one. Love is only the greatest weapon of the human race. It's all we have that we can depend on. It's not exactly stable, but it's always there. It can be counted on to get two people through hard times."

"Are you sure you're not…" Draco broke off, not sure how to call his mother crazy.

"Senile? Lovestruck old lady? Looking at it through rose colored glasses? Trust me, I'm not crazy. I lived it. Your father joined the Death Eaters, and that was a group that could make everything look like it was ruined. The only thing that got us through the Dark Lord's return was love."

Draco looked at his mother. Maybe, just maybe, she had a point.

* * *

Draco watched Astoria sleeping, she looked so peaceful. And maybe, just maybe, it couldn't hurt to love. He rolled towards his wife, put an arm around her, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." From the angle he was at he couldn't see the smile on her face, but he could've sworn he'd heard her whisper, "I love you too."

**Basically what Narcissa was talking about what how the first time the Dark Lord was there Lucius was really into everything. Then he had a family, but he'd had the Dark Lord first and the Dark Lord came first. Then the Dark Lord was gone and all he had was Narcissa and Draco. Then the Dark Lord came back and he didn't seem as right as he once had. The love of and for his family was what kept him going with his façade.**


	3. Light

**Light, which I translated into meaning good…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Ginny, they belong to JK Rowling… lucky her…**

"Fuck this," Harry shoved the books away from him. He glared at his homework as though it were at fault.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, pushing her own work aside.

"Nothing," he said in that voice that means he's lying and everything's wrong.

"Seriously Harry? You can't lie to me, actually, you can't lie period… you suck at it…" she trailed off realizing she wasn't helping.

He scooted closer, "What does this all mean?"

"Erm, if you want help with your homework I suggest asking Hermione."

"No, like… being a good person, it doesn't seem worth it; it's not fair."

"Expecting the world to be fair to you because you're a good person is like expecting the bull not to charge because you're a vegetarian." (I don't know who said that either.)

"What?"

"It's something my mom says… For example, my dad could make as much money as the Malfoys if he did business like Lucius. I asked my mom why he didn't; she said it would compromise his morals and degrade him to the level of Mr. Malfoy. And since we're happy she couldn't ask him to do that."

"See, it's not fair. Your dad is an honest, good person and you guys are poor, no offense; the Malfoys are horrible and they're rolling in gold."

"Yeah, but look at the happiness factor. Malfoy's dad worked on Christmas and my dad would rather lose his job than do that. We're happy with what we have while the Malfoys don't appreciate what they have and are always trying to get more

"They don't realize it but we're wealthier when it comes to the stuff that counts… love, family, friends, and morals."

"I guess you're right, but still, it's not fair."

"Of course it's not; nothing's fair… unless Malfoy gets reborn as a ferret. That would make everything worth it," Ginny laughed.

Basically what Ginny is trying to say is that in the scheme of things all that really matters is that you do what you think is right regardless of how far you can get by being evil. She's saying that her dad might have a low paying job but in the end he's a good person and has loving family and friends, and that that matters more than getting ahead financially.

Harry laughed, "That was epic."

"Yeah…" Ginny turned serious, "In your case it would be really easy for you to just say 'hey I'm a kid, somebody else can deal with this wacko bald guy', but you're a Gryffindor, you're not allowed to do the easy thing. You have to be brave and do whatever you can to help."

"But it doesn't seem like any of my efforts are going anywhere or doing anything," he sighed.

"They are… and even if you don't see it yet, one day you'll look back and realize how each little thing you did helped. And until then, you just provide everyone with hope. Like with Umbridge last year, you didn't realize it then, and you might not now, but you made us all hopeful that we could really learn stuff and that we weren't going to die brainwashed and stupid…

"I guess that's why I love you," she smiled

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," and they kissed :)

**I decided light could mean good and that I good do Harry wondering if it was worth being a good person... as you might be able to guess the next chapter is dark which will be Draco deciding that the dark side isnt' worth it (with or without cookies)**

**Also, i don't think Ginny got her point across too well... idk... but I liked the ending, Harry and Ginny are cute together...**


	4. Dark

Dark

"Sometimes you must give up what you are for what you can become."

Draco banged his head against the mirror, hoping it would get rid of the pain.

Dumbass, hitting solid objects against your skull only creates more pain (been there, done that).

He punched the mirror and bit back tears as it shattered and shards of glass were embedded in his knuckle, only to be pushed out by flowing blood.

He spun around as he heard a snicker from behind him.

"That's really smart Malfoy," the familiar red-head stepped out of the shadows.

"What the fuck do you want Weasley?" he snapped.

She walked closer; stepping around broken glass, "Language Malfoy."

"Fuck off…"

"No… I want to know what's so horrible you feel the need to injure yourself."

"Well I want to know why you insist on hurting my eyes with your hideous presence, but we don't get everything we want now do we?"

She laughed, which infuriated him more. "Silly Malfoy, I'm a prefect, I'm patrolling the halls tonight."

"Then do your job and remove yourself from my sight."

"I could report you to McGonagall," she said, ignoring that fact he'd spoken, "I'm sure your father would love to hear how you've been destroying school property in the girls bathroom."

"You wouldn't," he said simply, that would be too underhanded for a Gryffindor.

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow. "I have 6 older brothers, threats are nothing. I can also think of several things you may or may not have been doing in here tonight that I'm sure you don't want those spread around the school."

"I didn't think blackmail was your style Weasley," there was a hint of admiration in his voice.

She shrugged, "I'm just curious… and I want answers."

"Why does it matter?" he asked… he realized he'd have to tread carefully to preserve his reputation.

"Because you always seem so emotionless up on your little pedestal… acting like you're too good to have feelings like us normal 'humans'.

"So what's your point. You know I have emotions now leave. Can't you tell when you're not wanted?"

"That would be easy, and it'd be stupid to stay," she noted. Then smirked, "But I'm a Gryffindor, we aren't known for taking the easy way out. We like to do stupid, rash things."

"So you won't leave?"

"No," she said quietly in that determined, stubborn Gryffindor-ish voice.

He paused, thinking of a good lie that wouldn't be too bad when she told Potter but one she'd actually believe. He really didn't want the school thinking he'd been snogging Moaning Myrtle and he didn't want Potter knowing the truth.

"Seriously Malfoy, I want to know," she restated with a sigh, "It's not like I want to cut off your head… or your balls."

Ginny was Mrs. Weasley's daughter, she might be tough, and be Fred and George's protégée, but she couldn't stand seeing someone suffer. And even a bastard like Draco was no exception.

Draco was sick of everything, sick of the pain, sick of caring, sick of the Dark Lord, and some days, sick of living.

She could tell Potter or even the whole damned world, he didn't really care anymore. He took off his robes and rolled up his left sleeve revealing the Mark branded on his skin.

Ginny just studied it, she'd seen it before, Tom showed her in the Chamber and it was cast again at the Quidditch World Cup.

She looked up at him, "Dumbass… is that really worth it?"

"You don't understand, mudblood scum are ruining our world." He was once again forced to defend his ideals under prejudice. But this 'prejudice' was different, he didn't really feel judged or hated, just pity… he hated pity.

She snorted, "You don't really believe that, it's just some shit your dad told you… and no offense, but he's wacko."

"No, the Dark Lord is making the world a better place."

"He's the scum that wants to ruin the world. He needs power and he feels powerful when he kills," she spoke honestly, from her own experience and it showed in her voice. "But once he's done with the muggleborns then he'll torture or kill his followers.

"You might find this hard to believe, but I've witnessed what he can do and whether you hate muggleborns or not, what he wants to do isn't a good thing… I suggest getting out while you still can."

"He wouldn't kill us…" Draco defended him tentatively, his resolve was failing.

"You didn't say anything about torture, I guess it's because I'm right, in fact, we both know I'm right and that he's delusional."

"Really?" he sneered, and then abandoned his pretense. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," she said simply.

He looked at her in confusion.

She shrugged, "I'm not going to do anything, it's your problem. The only question is what YOU are going to do about it."

He didn't answer.

"Dumbledore's probably still up in his office," she hinted.

"Fine then Weasley," he walked off haughtily. But he couldn't fool her; she knew he was going to the Headmaster's office.

She pulled out the Marauder's Map she'd nicked from Harry. Draco Malfoy was no longer in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom crying, instead he was en route to where Albus Dumbledore was in his office… singing?

"Mischief Managed," she muttered and headed back to her common room.

She tossed the map onto her astonished boyfriend's lap. He pocketed it while asking, "How was prefect duty?' He decided he didn't want to know why she needed the map.

She shrugged, debating on how much to tell him, she opted for the truth…

"Some kid had just woken up from a nightmare."

**Okay okay okay, I know, totally clichéd... the whole Draco's sick of everything and Ginny comes in with all her Dark People knowledge and convinces to him to go to Dumbledore...**

**oh well, i liked it... and i particularly liked the ending... the next chapter is Seeking Solace**

**Either way,,, review and let me know what you thought**

**CJGarnet: I know, I think puppy love should be all about puppies.. hehe**

**Areolfos: hehe, my mom's craziness is incredibly amusing... it would be a crime to keep it from the public, and yes I ATE ALL THE COOKIES, so you might as well abandon the Dark Side**


	5. Seeking Solace

Seeking Solace

**Hmm, I'm not sure if I should put a warning or not… but you'll find some cuss words…**

**Well, this chapter has another little rant thingy before the Harry Potter part. I started this story as not Harry Potter and then realized that I'd rather write about Harry Potter… but I'd already done a couple chapters and I didn't want my work to go to waste.**

Disclaimer: I do not own my friends and family… slavery is illegal if you didn't know that.

Solace can be found in the oddest of places, sometimes in a smile or just a hello… sometimes in music or writing.

But I seek solace in something far more powerful… knowledge.

Knowledge encompasses the world. Under its wide umbrella are found imagination, hope, and dreams (for only those with knowledge know that those 3 things make up our souls and hearts… without which we'd kinda be dead).

I have the knowledge to know I need my imagination.

I have the knowledge to know I need hope.

I have the knowledge to know I need my dreams.

And in those 3 facts I seek my solace.

When upset I take solace in my imagination; it transports me to a faraway place (Hogwarts) where you find amusing people (read my other stories…).

I can seek solace in my hopes for a better future and for my dreams to come true.

And solace can be found in my dreams, where I can disappear into wonderful 'what if' situations that just make me smile.

But if I want to laugh then I seek solace in the fact that my sister and my friends will always be there.

No matter how fucked up everything seems I know she can make me laugh (even when I don't want to).

I seek solace in her.

I can cry, but my tears are dried up by the knowledge I have and the solace I can seek in my friends. They're completely crazy and messed up (sorta like my sister). Just seeing them makes me smile and talking to them makes me laugh (and oftentimes I look like a freakin' tomato!).

I seek solace in them.

Why do I take comfort in them?

It's not just because they mean a lot to me… it's because they make me laugh. And laughter cures everything.

So I guess I'm a liar (deal with it)… I seek solace in something more potent, more powerful, and more amazing than knowledge… laughter.

**Erm... yeah.. i really didn't like this when i started it... i liked it more towards the end**

Andromeda sat alone in her kitchen, staring into the mug of coffee. Maybe the caffeine was why she couldn't sleep, but she didn't think that was it. When she tried to sleep she could only see their faces.

Ted, Dora, Remus… they were all gone. And she'd never get to see them again, never tell them one more time how much she cared about them.

They were gone.

And they were never coming back.

For the first time since their deaths she let it all go. She let the tears stream down her face. And dammit, it felt good! She needed to let it out, the pent up sadness and rage. She felt vindictive as she realized that her family (the Blacks) didn't approve of tears. Well they could fuck themselves for all she cared. They were the reason her real family was gone. And she hated them for it.

The tears flooded out. They ruined her coffee, which found itself slammed against the ground anyways.

She knew she needed sleep. Teddy would be up early no matter what time she went to bed. There would be funerals and memorials to plan… So much to do.

But tonight, none of that matter. For one night she was seeking solace in her tears.

**That actually came out a little bit more depressing than I planned. I feel bad for Andromeda; her sister, her husband, her kid, and her son-in-law are all dead.**

**Well... review...**

**ChihuahuaGirl13: hehe, thanks!!!**


End file.
